reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Forum:So, where are you from!
Hi all, maybe we can share some information to get to know each other better. I'll start and maybe you guys and gals can follow: Name: Pete Home: San Juan, Puerto Rico Age: 27 How Did You Discover Red Dwarf: I was on a flight to London in 1999 and the in flight entertainment system had a number of channels. Flipping the channels, I found they were showing RD. I had somewhat heard about it and decided to tune in, given that I love anything sci-fi. The episode was Cassandra and, I have to say, the final gag (the chewing gum) almost made me pee in my pants. I've been hooked ever since. At first, it was really hard to get my fix, the few episodes the showed on BBC America helped and the internet also did a lot. But, thank the gods for the DVDs! I can get my RD fix whenever I want! Time And Relative Dimension In Space 18:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Hi! I'm Cynthia, 38 years old and I live in Missouri, USA. My husband introduced me to Red Dwarf about nine years ago. A few years before we met, he had been stationed in England, in the Air Force. I think he had heard of RD a little, but wasn't very familiar with it. Waiting for his plane for the trip back home, he saw the Red Dwarf Omnibus and bought it, needing something to read on the way back. Fast forwarding a few years, I got around to reading it, before I had seen any of the episodes. I thought it was great, and when we got the BBC America Channel, I finally got the chance to see them. The first episode I saw was Nanarchy, and I've been a Dwarfer ever since. I had to go back and read the book again after seeing all the episodes, so that I could hear the voices in my head while I was reading lol It was even better the second time! We started by taping the episodes (we had to set the timer on the VCR because it came on at 3am, and watched them the following day) and we now have almost the entire run on DVD, with the exception of 7 and 8. We hope to complete the set soon! Smoke me a kipper, Skipper! Cyndia 01:31, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I'm Anna and I live in Madison, Wisconsin, USA. One of my friends was really into Star Trek and Red Dwarf, and eventually I saw it on her recommendation. This being a hip and with it college town, it's available to rent on VHS here (probably DVD now). So I started at The End and was hooked by "They're all dead, Dave. Dave, everybody's dead." My first Yellow Trousers moment was "You won't be needing her in Fiji now. Unless it snows and you need something to grit the path with." The only problem is, I've seen that episode 11 million times because you gotta start at The End when you show it to other people! --StBacchus 12:42, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Hi, Im Dave Matthews. a 27yr old dyslexic living in oswestry, shropshire, UK. the first time i saw RD is a intresting one. when series 3 was being shown on BBC 2, i was turn on the tv in my room after getting home one night. well that night not changing the channel from BBC 2 let me see red dwarf for the first time. To me the whole episode (timeslides) was red, you see the only way i could get a tv in my room was to get one for free. i got hold of a dead one, repaired it so it worked, well it only showed the picture in different shades of red, oh well sort of fitting for my first viewing of Red Dwarf to be in red. d.matthews 00:07, 23 December 2006 (UTC) I'm Andy, 23 years old and live in Oxfordshire, England. I'm half Scottish and was born in Yorkshire, so I'm a Northener by life. I first started watching Red Dwarf when Series 3 first showed on BBC2, then they re-ran Sereis 1 and 2 after it. It was on at 9, but as it was only once a week, I was allowed to stay up and watch it, as long as I was in bed as soon as it finished. Aww... I was in hysterics the entire time, and I have to admit I have seen every episode at least 7 times (some, like White Hole, weren't on reruns as often as, say, Horsemen Of The Apocolypse). Though most I've seen no less than 12-15 times. I make it a habit to watch the entire run at least 3 times a year. I've been using the online monkier of Acelister - and varieties thereof - since 1997, simply to advertise my love of the bigger-than cult hit. The name is the first name of my favorite RD character and the second name is the second name of my second favorite RD character. That was me, now onto the next person. Ace 15:43, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Hi, I'm Theo. I'm half Czech and half Canadian. I have absent minded professor syndrome, as wall as a vary weak immune system. I will probably be editing details and grammar into posts.TyrGodofWar 22:21, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Hi, my name isn't important and I just wanted to share this with you: http://www.ganymede.tv/forum/2009/06/is-that-wiki-yours-its-rubbish 09:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC)